UU: Beasts Of Pandora
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: Heres the first of my Uzumaki Universe series, i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Universe1 : Beasts of Pandora

Prologue

Monologue:_ wars, such petty squabbles, what causes them? Conflicting interests? Terrine? Greed? Show of power?…who knows anymore. All I use to, no all I know is no distinction between good and evil in war. Should one power have destroyed human lives, if it's for the "common good"? Or maybe to instil peace by fear. No, but the world thought it was , and that's what led to the world today._

A shadow ran through the dense foliage of enormous trees, swinging from branches pulling off almost impossible acrobatic feats. Storm clouds brewing over head. Lightning flashed, illuminating an unnatural blue orb.

Monologue: _Akatsuki, hn, what a joke, peace through war and destruction. They got their peace alright, the price? Man kind. They truly believed they were saving the planet. The nine Bijuu, the Juubi, all were just pawns under the everlasting gaze of a being much…higher…That weird statue that sucked the bijuu from their hosts, the Gedo, didn't just suck out the Bijuu from their hosts, it took us too. Madara overestimated his abilities at controlling the Bijuu. His "Moon-eye" plan unlocked something much…greater._

The shadow ran past a pack of Nantang, which seemed to shrink back in fear as the figure haunted by. The rain was coming down hard now, the lightning arced once more, coming close to striking the shadow, but only succeeded in illuminating a fanged chuckle. Looking up to the storm, he shouted something unintelligible, drowned out by the angry roar of thunder, before he was off again, a bolt of lightning hitting where he once was, leaving the storm to rumble angrily at having missed it's target.

Monologue:_ Trying to become a god, Madara invoked the wrath of one on himself, and the rest of the world. Not one of the ones of our culture, who saw fit to ignore our dire situation. Her name was Eywa, and she unleashed the combined power of the Bijuu…us from the Gedo Mezo, onto the elemental countries and in one night, whiped the human race clean off the face of the planet, redesigning the landscape as it went. Konoha's lush forests, grew to enormous proportions, spreading over the majority of the planet, Suna, once a desert, grew into lush fields of grass, the lands rose from the sea and oceans, Kiri was now large cliffs as far as the eye could see. Iwa as a result, flattened out, and Kumo, it's mountains rose from the grounds, floating as a result of the natural chakra and Youki that surrounded the area Eywa chose to stay. In the blink of the worlds eye, an entire race met it's end._

The shadow had stopped running, sitting on the edge of an secluded tree, enjoying the sounds of the wildlife and taking in the cool fresh air, looking at the only thing about his planet that didn't change. The moon, once said to be the original Juubi. A long ear twitched, and in a lazy motion he'd caught a large arrow that came out of the brush without looking, snapping it easily. Stepping up, he turned around to see blue bipedal creatures, tails swaying gently. He waved lazily before he let himself fall back. The creatures leapt forward, firing their arrows, only to miss as the shadow dissolved into the darkness of the canopy.

Monologue: _We woke up, many years later, to find our world, our home, our family and friends, all gone. Eywa had done her role as a god very well, changing the air for a start, though our healing factors made up for that. With the remaining Youki left over from "Purging" our race, she had created a new race. Tall blue skinned feral creatures we soon learned called themselves the Na'vi, oh she kept a form of the language, twisted it around Real good. She created a link with all the creatures she had made, made them easier for her to make sure no one fucked up too bad. We kept in each others company for a while, but comradely could only last so long, few of us kept their sanity, opting to follow the easiest choice, turning to mindless beasts for a few centuries or so. The lucky ones of us, kept in touch, as often as we could, and picked our territories. I must have drawn the short straw, having the 'privilege' of staying close to Eywa herself._

The shadow looked back, the rising sun illuminating his features. He was 6'5, a long spiky main of golden hair running down his back, tied into a tail, two long pointed ears. Nothing covering his chest. The skin of some beasts hide wrapped around his arms. A lion cloth was all that covered his lower half, nine wisps of air, swayed around it gently behind him, and wooden Geta on his clawed feet.

-done-

Well, this is the first of a series, tell me if you love it, you hate it, if I should chuck it out the window, set fire to it and never bring it up again. I'll leave it up to you. A minimum of 15 reviews is what I need to keep this story going, and for readers like Sage Of Fiction, Waffle192, BigBalls and Drake0x who see fit to just put it on their favourites list or alert, remember this, I'm watching you *glares* anyway lads, slan!


	2. Unexpected Guests

Alright, just to set things straight, some people brought this to my attention. First off, I wasn't demanding you to review, I wrote the first chapter in a maths class when we were studying complex numbers, it was a double, i was bored, sue me.

Second, I really wasn't expecting twice the number of people to actually review just to keep it going, so, I kind of had to think of how I was going to do this. So now that my rant is done, I hope you all can enjoy this.

Uzumaki Universe1 : Beasts of PandoraChapter 1 - Unexpected Guests

Laying on a branch in a great tree overlooking the levitating mountains of old Kumo, Naruto sat with hands behind his head against the bark of an old tree, he said old tree, because he never paid attention to the names of tree and plant life of the elemental nations in the academy, '_Not that I paid attention back then anyway,_' he thought fondly, a small smile playing his lips. Running a hand through his long spiky hair. '_How the hell did I end up with Kumo again?_' he asked himself '_Oh, that's right. Kirabi wasn't able to stay here because of the loss of the Yotsuki clan and Nibi took over Konoha, and Bee convinced me to leave her alone,_' he thought scowling, trying to think how the tanned "rapper" convinced him to leave her. '_Oh that's right, he told me with time and isolation Yugito might be able to reawaken,_' he snorted. This way the same with the Sanbi and Rokubi. In the Gedo Mezzo they stated that it was incredibly hard to control their baser instincts. Yugito, Yagura, Utakata, all fell to their inner beasts. Sanbi took to the oceans and Rokubi took to the caves of the underworld. He wanted to beat the animal out of them, but Roshi, Han and Gaara all held him back, saying it wouldn't do any good. It was his cardinal rule back when he was human, "When in doubt, beat the enemy till their naught but worm food". God he missed those days, the days when he could fight creatures stronger then him without the world falling apart. Both Han and Roshi retreated to the mountains far to the south. Gaara, stayed in the grass lands that use to be Suna, not that it did his sand abilities any good. '_I guess he just wanted to be close to Temari and Kankuro._' he thought absentmindedly. Fu? Well, she stayed close…The last time he saw any of them was, he closed his eyes trying to recall the last time he saw them. '_68 years was it,?_' he shrugged.

He'd been dealing with Eywa since about a month after he had gotten here. _She_ apparently was trying to intimidate him to leave the area her magic glowing tentacle tree was in. '_Hah, Fat chance Ms Tree goddess,_' he thought idly, chewing a root he fished from a pouch by his waste. Taking it off and bringing it to his face he examined it boredly. It was a simple thing, nothing particularly fancy about it, faded brown tough leather, a small tear on the flap and the tooth of some carnivore under it on the main body of the pouch, bringing it back down to the piece of vine he used as a belt for the skin he wore. God how he missed pants, there was no uncomfortable Breeze with them, especially with underpants, Kami, what he'd give for a pair of them. Whether it was pity on Eywa's part, or just great craftsmanship, this and a few other things had been the only things to survive Eywa's purge. And that right there was something that had been bothering him for decades. How the blue blazes did Ewya sever the link to the summoning realm? Naruto closed his eyes, shaking his head as thunder rumbled in the dista- '_Wait a second, it's nothing but blue skies this afternoon!_' he thought alarmed. He hopped up of the branch he was leaning on and ran up the side of the tree. '_Thank god I got my Youki under control, it only took 13 goddamned years of constant work to get back to water walking level._' he thought with a slight twitch as he reached the top of the tree. Breaking the foliage he stood on a lone branch devoid of leaves. He looked around agitatedly, trying to find the source of the rumbling, it could very well be a meteor, and he wasn't about to let one of those things hit the ground again, the last first one did far too much damage.

His tails were now visible, long gold and crimson tails swayed agitatedly in the vibrating air. Finding the source of the shaking air, his slitted pupils constricted further, his vision becoming telescopic. His pupils contacted until they were barely discernable lines in the sea of blue. Gliding down from the sky was a giant…metal…bird? He felt a glimmer of hope bubble up from within him, he remembered hearing stories of the metal bird summons of Kusa no Kuni. Closing his eyes to let them reset back, he opened them again, bent his knees, and shot of the branch in an incredible burst of speed, the branch obliterated from the force and the tree he was in and the ones around him were blown back, swaying dangerously from the force of the winds. Naruto tree hopped, swung when the branches weren't strong enough to support him, every now and again heading to the canopy to track were the metal bird was heading before it landed.

'_Goddamnit, it's heading into the edge of my territory!_' it's not that he had bad relations with the other Sentient Bijuu, it's just that it was heading into the only female of the group's Territory. Fu, The seven tailed Horned Beetle. She wasn't all bad, but the thing was, she'd been forced into celibacy for decades, and the last thing he wanted to deal with right now was a horny bug, especially a horny bug that knows sex and has been starved of it since Han left with Roshi. Fu would no doubt see the Bird and head towards it as well, if she wasn't using her tails as "substitutes" again. '_I was sure I'd be scared for life after seeing that,_' he thought with a shiver.

'_Though,_' he mused. '_Maybe getting laid wouldn't be so bad, Ero-sennin always made it seem like it was supposedly better then ramen,_' he thought, tapping his chin, ducking a tree branch in mid air.

Reaching a cliff overlooking the valley the bird summon landed in…wait, WERE THOSE PEOPLE COMING OUT OF IT'S ASS? His eyes slitted once more, watching the humans, yes, HUMANS unloading crates, blocks, and other things he didn't recognise. They hadn't just come in this day, they had been here for weeks by the looks of it, setting up some kind of structure. They must have came in on one of Eywa's storming periods…

'_Wait, that's not a summon, it's an air ship!_' he narrowed his eyes, remembering seeing the specs for something similar when he went to Haru no Kuni on vacation that one time.

Looking at the people, he noticed they had gas masks on and were they? Of they were, they were wearing PANTS. Naruto drooled, stealing himself to swipe a few pairs of them. His danger senses rang in overdrive as he flipped back, avoiding being impaled by multiple arrows, his telescopic vision reverting as he blinked his eyes.

"**It's nice to see you again, Naruto-kuuuun,**" a demonically female voice overflowing with lust rang through. Looking over, he saw Fu in what they called partial release. Her lime green hair looked as if it was on fire, a beetle like horn in the centre of her head, her eyes decidedly bug like, her seven tentacle like tails whipping around. She was wearing the orangey red with tiger strips of a Toruk, as the Na'vi affectionately called them. She'd fashioned it into a skirt that absolutely clung to her smooth hips, three slits. Two for legs at the sides and one right up them middle, and a belly top. Two straps on either side of her shirt and a large V down the centre of her chest, revealing her tightly set cleavage. Around her were no less then a dozen Na'vi hunters, all were ready with their bows notched.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Hey Fu. Your looking well, what's with the fan club?" he asked, trying to think of some way he could end this without getting shot, or ravaged by the green haired Bijuu.

"**Why thank you Naruto-kun,**" Fu said sweetly. "**And these, they are the Na'vi who turned themselves over to satisfy me,**" she stated, as if on cue one of the Na'vi got on his hands and knees, pulled her skirt to one side and started licking her womanhood. She put her hand on his head and pulled it away. "**Not now my darlings, we just came to have a little **_**chat**_** with my friend here,**" she said eyeing Naruto like a piece of meat.

"I prefer the term associate," he said folding his arms and focussing his Youki, his eyes starting to grow purple. "Now if you'll excuse me, Fu, I need to get me some pants."

He was about to turn, but in lightning fast motion, caught Fu's clawed hand and back fisted her away, before dodging a flurry of arrows from the Na'vi.

"Not interested Fu," Naruto growled menacingly, his tails swaying dangerously behind him. From the corner of his eye, he saw people down in the valley arm strange things, pulling them out and aiming at them. Pushing a charging Fu back he leaped back as well, his advanced eyes tracking the pellets of metal fly from the barrels and shoot towards them.

Leaning back his head, he breathed deep before letting loose an earth shattering roar, the pellets seemed to stop before firing back at the shooters. He sent a warning glance at Fu, before retreating back into the jungle, back to his mountains and back to his home. '_Heh,_' hey thought, a smirk adorning his feral face. '_Never thought I'd call Kumo home…Bee, you're a dead bull when I get ahold of you… not what is ms tree doing I wonder?_' he asked himself, before heading to Eywa's home/link to this world.

There, finished. Hope you liked it or aren't too disappointed in it, though, I'm slightly disappointed that only ONE person thank you to Tristan76 if your reading this, reviewed Fade to the black as always I'll get back to yous as soon as I can, for now, REVIEW! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS


	3. Getting Supplies

Uzumaki Universe1 : Beasts of PandoraChapter 2 – Getting supplies.

Naruto glared down at the human settlement from his perch several dozen yards back from the edge of the perimeter, he was sure they were mocking him, walking around, almost care free in their pants and actual shoes, those lucky bastards! He looked down at his own Geta, similar to his sensei's and snarled down at the uncomfortable wooden sandals. '_They have such Wonderful novelties and take them for granted_!' Scratching one of his whisker like marks and crossed his arms.

'_Damn Na__'__vi, if they hadn__'__t been so bloody quick to attack these ningen, I would have had a pair of pants right now, and if Rikudo willing, a pair of boxers!_' he raged mentally. The Na'vi had been attacking the settlement constantly, upping their security, and adding big giant suits of metal with those projectile weapons those humans were so fond of waving around, only it was a massive version of them. Also, there were these small metal boxes with cylinders with a glass lens on the inside of them, every time one of the Na'vi got close, or in the sight of one of those boxes, the Human attack teams came out, their noisy projectile weapons armed and ready.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he jumped into the shadows, and made his way to the large compound making sure to stay out of the sight of those boxes lining the wall. Hopping the perimeter wall, he ducked under a mechanized cart and crawled with it as it drove towards the main warehouse/building. As it slowed down, he saw shoed feet walk up to the large mechanical cart, in a burst of speed, he disappeared into the main hanger. Looking around, he noticed most of the humans were in breathing masks while outside, but once they went inside those strange metal rooms, and cloudy air was released. They took the masks off and walked in freely. '_The atmosphere must really have changed when Eywa took charge__…__and here I thought it was a nasty cough from being inside the Juubi for so long,_' he thought bitterly, stalking up to the pressured room. Staying crouched in a shadowed corner, he began timing the time it took for the room to pressurize, the time for the cameras to get from point one to point two, for the patrols to come and go, he watched for an hour, hunkered there, watching in mild amusement every time a human walked past him, not even noticing him. Figuring he had timed the times down flat, he darted forward towards the metal chamber, only a shadow in the corner of the human's eyes. Reaching the chamber, he peered around, looking for a vent or some such easy entry point. He had always wondered why people made vents big enough to crawl through. Hopefully these humans were as dumb as the ones in his time.'_No such luck. Oh well, I have to brave the gas I suppose!_' he thought as he made his way into the chamber, closing the door behind him. There was a snap as he felt bolts locking into place and a hiss as the foreign air was pumped into the room, while the natural was forced out.

Naruto suddenly felt a bout of dizziness and nausea, putting his hand against the wall to steady himself. His eyes unfocused for a brief moment, before his vision started to clear. Shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness, he unlocked the door, and looked both ways and up. He grinned to himself when he found a vent. No matter where you went, humans, were, idiots.

Hearing rapid movement coming running through the halls, he suddenly cursed.'_There must be an alarm that triggers when the gas chamber is triggered automatically!_' he screamed in frenzied thought, before jumping up unscrewing the screws that held the grate to the vent with his claws, and sliding himself in. Pulling the grate up just as the first pair of weapon wielding humans turned the corner.

He cocked his head left, trying to understand what they were saying, but no such luck. It all sounded so much like jibberish to him. So without so much as a whisper, he put the screws in backwards, and moved through the vents like a ghost, looking out every grill as they passed under him. Stopping suddenly, his head lowered as he stared out the grill. Under him was a room, filled with racks and racks of clothes! With a gleeful shout, he smashed the grate off the vent and flipped down, examining the clothes. They were mostly grey, navy or green and uniform, either white or black vests, long roomy pants. Combat boots, and suddenly, his eyes had stars in them. There, folded neatly in packets of three, were boxers.

Grabbing one of the bags Naruto did all he could not to rip it open like a maniac, and proceeded to pull out no less than half a dozen of them before shoving them into the bag. Looking around, he pulled trouser out from racks that he thought to be his size of the rack, folded them, and stuck them into the bag, keeping a pair handy for him to change into, and out of these damnable handmade rags. Savoring the feeling as he dawned the boxers and pulling on a vest. Then a tactical jacket, then the pants that were far more baggy then anything he'd worn before. And considered he'd been wearing a loin cloth for the last god knows how long, that was saying something! Just as he was about to leave, he paused, before heading right back, picking out pairs for Bi, Fu, Han, Roshi and Gaara, before his hand froze, picking out another set as sizeable as Bi and Han's clothes, remembering his surprise the last time he saw Gaara. He had no idea that the once small Kazekage could get that bloody bulky.

Next on the list, he looked at the foot wear. While not the quality of shinobi sandals, these combat boots were nearly as tough. Pulling out several pairs of varying sizes, he stuffed them in the bag. With that, he jumped back up into the vent, the only signs he'd ever been there, was a plastic wrapping, many missing clothes, and a mangled vent grate. Back tracking, he was out and over the perimeter gate with no'one the wiser, heading full speed to the first and least tailed of his "siblings".

The humans would have many more visits, where they would find various articles of equipment missing.

They never knew they had a demon in their midst.

-Done-

And I'm back Lady's and Gents! I apologise or my long, long absence, but I was plagued by a nasty case of writers block. But I shall reiterate once more, I am back! And with a plethora of new story ideas and revisions. I got three new story ideas and am revising my original ideas. You've seen the devils rise and twilight shinobi, next revision to be posted will be a newer, less hole filled Kaen Arashi. So, until my next upload, Slan!


End file.
